


Sarada's Special Sharingan

by Damien_Kova



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: After lying about needing to go on a mission just so she could spend time with her boyfriend, Sarada makes a discovery about her Sharingan in a situation she wouldn’t have expected.





	Sarada's Special Sharingan

“I’ll be back in a few days from my mission, Mom! Don’t worry about me!” Closing the front door to her home behind her, Sarada couldn’t possibly hide the smile on her lips as she jumped onto the roof of her building and onto the next. She had been looking for an excuse for the past few days about how she could be on the edge of town without having anyone actively looking for her when she didn’t come home. Then it hit her the night before. Lying about a mission that would take her to the next town over and meeting her boyfriend that she made sure no one knew about before leaving and spending time with him.

Deep down, Sarada knew that having a boyfriend wouldn’t exactly be easy for her to do. Being the daughter of one of the world’s once biggest criminals and the goddaughter of the Seventh Hokage left her with very intimidating people to meet for anyone that wanted to be with her. But she just wanted to have a little fun and she wasn’t going to let them stop her from doing that. Her smile grew just a little bit as she made it to the very edge of the Leaf Village and hopped down into the forest that surrounded the village.

She could feel her heart racing as she dashed between the trees until she saw a small little hut in a tiny clearing. Exactly where she told her boyfriend to meet her tonight when the sun went down. Luckily, she was just a few minutes early as he arrived shortly after she did. Her heart skipped a beat as their lips met in a heated and loving kiss before she could even get a word out and greet him. Sarada’s arms immediately wrapped around the young man’s neck as he held her body flush against his own.

Of course, she didn’t stop him as she felt his hands wrap around her hips and make their way to her plump rear end, giving it a firm squeeze and making her squeak while standing out in the open. “H-Hey… Don’t you think you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself?~” The way he smiled at her whenever she said something to him made her heart skip a beat once again. Sarada knew that she couldn't be mad at him no matter what he did. Which is exactly why as the sun set on the horizon behind her, she pressed her back against the hut that she planned to spend the next few days in. “Just don’t make me wait too long, okay?~”   
  
***********************

Sarada had no idea just what time it was as the only thing giving her light were the few lights that were on in the hut. She knew that it was late at night at the very least, but had no concrete time to give herself. All she knew as that she had been naked and on her back or stomach since she first stepped foot in the hut. And now it seemed like the two were finally starting to slow down as her boyfriend gradually pulled his still throbbing shaft out of her tight cunt. A quiet, almost angelic whine left her lips as she brought her hand to the top of her chest as she rolled over onto her back. This wasn’t the first time she had sex with her boyfriend, but to feel his cum starting to slowly leak out of her always felt incredible.   
  
“Wait…” The word left her like a whisper as the Sharingan in her eyes flickered unintentionally. Heavy and blissful breaths left her as her lips were caught in another loving and passionate kiss by the man she refused to let her parents ever meet. “I want to go one more round… You can do it, right?” A cocky smirk came to her lips when she saw a confused look on her lover’s face. One that made it clear she either had something in mind or was ready to lose herself to the pleasure and just accept her place here on her back. “Come on, big boy… One more time…”

Sarada’s teeth caught her lower lip as her boyfriend’s shaft pressed against her cum-filled cunt once again. In the back of her mind, she wondered just how many times her boyfriend had cum inside of her and how likely it was that she might end up pregnant from it. But that thought quickly washed out of her mind the moment the head of her boyfriend’s shaft pushed back inside of her, causing a sharp and blissful gasp to erupt from her. Right at that moment, something clicked in the back of Sarada’s mind that made the entire world around her seem to fade away.

Pleasure rushed into her body and her mind and her Sharingan activated without her calling for it. Her inner walls immediately tightened around her lover’s cock and instinctually massaged it without her having focus herself. Her hands slowly wrapped around her boyfriend’s neck before she pulled him into a powerful and loving kiss that left her just as flustered as it must have left him. But she could feel herself growing more and more aroused by the second as he slowly began thrusting inside of her. Sarada didn’t say a word as her hips reacted perfectly with his movements, causing her to rock her hips up and down with his thrusts.

Even as she broke away from the kiss and moaned quietly into the air around them, she could feel her heart rate slowing down every so slightly. Everything just seemed to click so perfectly as a third mark started to form in her now red eyes. A sharp gasp filled her throat as he suddenly picked up the pace of his thrusts, her eyes fluttering shut for just a moment. Though her body still reacted perfectly to how he moved, accentuating the pleasure that they both received.

Deep down, she didn’t know if she was losing her mind, giving in to the pleasure, or if something unexpected about her as an Uchiha was coming to the surface as she got fucked. All Sarada knew was that it just took another few thrusts before she started feeling small jolts of electricity travel through her body, causing her inner walls to clamp down even tighter around the already throbbing shaft that was buried inside of her. Her eyes opened once again, allowing her to see the pleasure-wracked face that her boyfriend wore as he slammed his hips against her own.

With a soft chuckle rumbling in her throat, Sarada wrapped her legs around his hips to keep him as deep inside of him as she could manage. She didn’t want him pulling out of her anymore and was going to make sure he came inside of her one last time before they were done. Whether she ended up pregnant or not was a thought for the morning that was going to come. For now, all she wanted was to feel her boyfriend bury himself into her now incredibly tight snatch time and time again. Even as sparks started to travel along her skin and onto her boyfriend’s body, Sarada couldn’t stop the incredibly blissful feeling that was soaking into her mind. “I can’t believe this was the answer…”

Another sharp gasp left her the moment her lover’s hips slammed against her own. Right at that moment, she knew he was cumming inside of her for one specific reason. The lightning that was traveling withing her and through her body to his own was flowing back into her cunt and directly into her womb. She couldn't help but shudder as she realized that not only were her powers growing stronger the more lustful she felt, but she was almost more than likely going to end up pregnant from this night-long lovemaking the two had gone through.

However, her boyfriend’s hips didn’t stop for long. Even as more sparks started to coat her body, he started fucking her all over again, pushing her closer and closer to her own orgasm. Thrust after thrust, her hips continued to rock back and forth perfectly with her boyfriends, bringing them both to new heights of pleasure that she never expected to be able to feel. “Fuck… Fuck fuck fuck fuck… I’m going to cum… Don’t stop.~”

Power, pleasure, lust, love, bliss, and ecstasy all coursed through Sarada’s mind and body in the same moment, easily overloading her and throwing her over the edge of her own orgasm. A loud scream erupted from her lips as her back arched off the bed and left her inner walls clamping down incredibly tight around her lover’s shaft, trying to milk him for any more cum he could give her. Even as her back gently came back down onto the bed and hot and heavy breaths could be heard leaving her lips, her inner walls convulsed and quivered around his cock.

She looked into her boyfriend’s eyes as her legs finally slowly unwrapped around his hips. But she could see that his member was still as hard as when they first started fucking today. Her tongue slowly dragged along her lips as she felt another surge of lust and ecstasy course through her. Sarada didn’t know if she wanted to suck his cock and clean him up before they went to sleep or if she wanted to flip over onto her back and give him a turn with her plump rear end. Though, she didn’t get to choose as he got off the bed and she felt it shift underneath her, causing a quiet whine to leave her.

“Don’t tell me you’re done already… There’s still so much that we could do.~” Sarada placed both of her hands on the bed underneath her and slowly lifted herself until she was sitting up straight, allowing droplets of sweat to drip from her and onto the sheets. She slowly made her way to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the floor. Keeping her eyes locked on her boyfriend as he turned around to face away from her, she quickly reached a hand out and grabbed onto his wrist before he was able to step away. “I know you can go for one more… And we can sleep afterward. Promise.~”

There was something about the smile she wore and the authoritative look that filled her eyes that made her feel powerful in the moment. It didn’t help that her boyfriend didn’t hesitate to turn around and climb back onto the bed next to her. However, she didn’t get underneath him like she knew he expected her to. With a delightful chuckle and an excited look on her face, Sarada eagerly pushed her boyfriend onto his back. She licked her lips as she crawled into his lap and kept a hand on his stomach to keep him in place.

Just like when she was getting fucked a moment ago, small sparks of electricity left her skin and traveled along his. And it made her smile to feel his shaft throb and twitch against her pussy when all she did was sit in place in his lap. Her eyes drifted from one point of his body to the next until her Sharingan eventually landed on his eyes. For a split second, she debated on putting him in a genjutsu and just having her way with him until she decided her could wake up. But that was quickly pushed from her mind as her hips raised seemingly on their own, hovering over his shaft for just a moment. Her teeth sank into her lower lip again as she looked into her boyfriend’s eyes and smiled. “I promise we can sleep when I’m done.~” She immediately dropped her hips down and impaled herself on his shaft, screaming into the heavens in pure joy and pleasure. “If I ever am done fucking you, that is…”


End file.
